1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical scoring dart target, and more particularly to an improved electrical scoring dart target which provides a "soccer" competition, an "American football" competition, as well as other exciting "sport" competition effects.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional darts generally is played in a manner of setting scores according to the hit position on the target. The used target generally has a certain pattern on the surface thereof and only can provided a single and simple game mode. With the need for improvement of enjoying indoor games, this kind of darts is neither satisfactory nor attractive. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a kind of more complex game to meet the needs of people.
The present invention provides an improved electrical scoring dart target to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.